


In Your Likeness

by TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Background Reed900 - its mentioned but Gavin doesn't appear in this at any point, Black Tie Event, Connor Has Anxiety, Hand Jobs, I go where the inspiration takes me, I guess implied references to polyamory but again we don't really get into the specifics at all, I mean I really don't know how to tag this thing but I'm trying my best, I'm so sorry I never really write sex scenes so this may be a bit iffy in places, M/M, Nine is cool and collected but also very sweet and knows what he wants and look I respect that, Shameless Smut, Tender Sex, androids using their pre-construction abilities for naughty reasons, fancy boys in fancy clothes, hey we're just trying our best here, is that a thing?, mild exhibitionism, no beta we die like men, reflection sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon/pseuds/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon
Summary: Connor is unsure of the nature of his relationship with Nine, but an evening at a black-tie gala leads to some startling and unexpected revelations.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	In Your Likeness

**Author's Note:**

> If you must know, the idea for this fic came to me in a dream.

Connor had been anxious about the whole thing from the very beginning. Markus had arranged the, quite frankly, _excessively_ decadant, unecessarily indulgent evening for androids to celebrate the anniversary of their freedom (Connor could hardly believe it had already been a year). The black tie event was held in some fancy art gallery downtown that Markus had connections to thanks to his Manfred name. Thirium cocktails in tall, blue-tinted glasses, round tables adorned with unique gold centre-pieces of some abstract nature, the works. The place was decked out like a televised film awards ceremony and the presence of so many perfectly-refined ( _designed_ , Connor reminded himself), well-dressed androids only furthered that comparison. Nevertheless, Connor was pleased that his one-time revolution co-worker was doing well and enjoying his time as a fully-fledged Deviant leader; he hadn't shyed away from the public attention following the events that transposed in Detroit, if anything he seemed fully confident to continue to lead. 

As for Connor? He was just happy to be alive and free from Cyberlife's tendrils. Amanda had been purged from his mind palace, and everything seemed to be more or less at peace. Trying to persuade other androids that he was no longer a threat - well, that was another matter entirely. Hank had told him it would take time, and that if nothing else, the people who were close to him knew to trust him. His partner was good like that - for all of his self-destructive, self-depreciating tendancies, he was always there for his friends. And Connor was his friend. He never thought he'd have friends - all things considered. Connor was thankful to still have him in his life - and everyone who'd stuck around, for that matter. If everyone else took a little longer to figure Connor out - well, that was out of his control. 

So events like this made him... _nervous_. He noticed the eyes that trailed him around the room when he moved, spotted instantly when other attendees recognised him, their LED's blinking yellow and in some cases settling on an alarmed red. He understood it, but it didn't go far to make him feel welcome. What Connor wouldn't give to walk into a room and just _exist_ without acknowledgement. To just fade into the background unnoticed. 

He was thankful at least, for the company of Nine, his successor of sorts, who had joined him in working at the DPD shortly after the revolution. He'd been partnered with Gavin, and the pair had formed something of a surprising close working bond that Connor expected gave way to something more intimate behind closed doors, but he dared not ask. 

Nine had a way of carrying himself that Connor couldn't help but envy - when he entered a room, people couldn't help but be drawn into his orbit; his tall form and lean figure demanded attention, and he walked with confidence and assurance, as though he didn't give a damn who was looking. His piercing blue eyes - far more striking that Connor's soft brown pupils - captured the attention of anyone who happened to get pulled into his line of vision. Unlike Connor's, which intended to comfort and reassure, Nine's eyes were much like a sharks, demanding and _dangerous_. Connor didn't wish he drew attention for the same reasons, but that didn't stop him from admiring the other android's tenacity. They had the same face, after all, the only two androids in the world now who shared it, so he didn't doubt the possibility that Nine was mistaken for Connor on occasion. He didn't get the impression that the man cared all that much. 

He was a perfect specimen, but in personality, they couldn't be more different. Where Connor was warm and accomodating, curious and keen, Nine was cool and reserved, more interested in remaining quiet, observing rather than commenting. When he did speak, it was limited, as though he chose his few words carefully. At first, Connor had assumed he didn't have a sense of humour, so serious he acted around everyone, but he soon found him to be funnier than most, in a quiet, subtle sort of way. His observational prowess meant he could pick up on the exact moment when a cutting jab would have the most impact, and Connor found he'd come to appreciate his somewhat dark sense of humour. 

But, for all of Nine's strengths - his level-headed nature, his sharp wit, Connor often found himself unsure of where exactly he stood with the other android. He'd often spot his gaze falling on him, a curious expression on his face, as though Nine was similarly perplexed by their relationship. Did he feel the same as everyone else did? Did he fear Connor? Rever him? His LED would always remain an impassive blue, revealing little. Connor hardly thought the other android was afraid of him, so he was curious to the nature of Nine's fascination with him. 

In the end, it was Nine who made the evening bearable, his snide remarks and disdain for the uneccesary drama of everything giving Connor a light reprieve from the intensity of the eyes that continued to fall on him. "Ignore them," Nine had remarked at one point, leading him away from a crowd of particularly inquisitive androids with a palm against the small of his back. The increased physical contact he displayed on the night - a hand on his shoulder, the brushing of fingers against his jacket sleeve to smooth down a wrinkle - they were unusual, certainly, but not unwelcome, Connor found himself concluding as the evening drew on. 

Just as Connor began to feel his anxiety rear it's ugly head again, following a brief conversation with Markus, who'd assured him his presence was _more_ than welcome, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder as Nine leaned in close to whisper in his ear - "Did you want to get out of here?" Connor paused for a moment, surveying the room one final time, before nodding. No one could fault him for leaving now, he supposed; he'd been present for Markus' big speech, and he'd lingered for an hour after that, trying and failing to find the courage to socialise with any of the other attendees. He'd spent most of the evening in the company of Nine anyway, who himself seemed completely disinterested in meeting the other attendees. So they left. 

Nine invited Connor back to his apartment for a nightcap (he'd mentioned something about having Thirium gin at home, which he described as ' _Far less poncy than those silly cocktails_ ') and, piqued by curiosity about his counterparts' living arrangements, he agreed. He'd opted for some fancy condo overlooking the city and he seemed proud of it, evident in the slight rise of his voice when he spoke about it. Connor had spent their few months as colleagues and acquaintances knowing so little about the other man, but tonight he felt he'd got a glimpse at Nine's personality behind the veneer of professionalism - he was attentive, kind. The eyes he'd previously found intimidating now seemed almost warm in how they drew him in. The change was certainly... _curious_. 

"Oh, Nine," Connor gasped as he crossed the veranda into the apartment, settled to the rear of the building on the fifteenth floor of an expansive, hip new tower block. His gaze was immediately drawn to the floor-length window that acted as a centerpiece to the living room; it boasted a dramatic view of the whole city. The lights of Detroit twinkled from behind the glass, the dark sky littered with wispy grey clouds. From here he could see the bridge, Cyberlife Tower, everything. It really was a sight to behold. "This view is beautiful."

"I agree," Nine purred from behind him, eyes roving across Connor's form with interest, silhouetted against the city. He slowly made his way across to the window, just as Connor steered his body around to glance back at his counterpart, puzzled by the change of tone in his voice. Nine placed a gentle hand on Connor's shoulder, turning him fully to face him, but not removing his hand once he'd done so. Instead, he moved his body in closer, enveloping Connor's space to run his other hand, soft and smooth, along his collarbone. The moment his fingertips grazed the skin, Connor's chassis lit up, patches of white dancing across his synthskin as Nines' nails skimmed across to his adams apple. 

"... _Nine_?" Connor questioned softly, deep hazelnut orbs meeting the other androids reverent gaze. He could feel his counterparts pupils searching his, as though testing the waters. Evidently, he found Connor's response to be satisfactory, as he leaned in, dipping his head slightly to plant a delicate, feather-light kiss on Connor's neck. He peppered him with slow, butterfly kisses as Connor's breath sharpened, until, unable to contain himself, he let out the smallest whimper. Of course, Nine heard, and responded by running his tongue flat along the other man's skin, drawing a line of hot, wet saliva up to his ear. Connor's whimpers transformed into gargled moans now, his hands gripping at Nine's shirt to steady himself as best he could, his knees feeling weak and shaky beneath him. 

Nine continued his exploration of Connor's skin; he could feel the hot, fleshy texture of Nines' tongue as it trailed upwards into the shell of his ear. He felt the moment his lips closed around it, sucking and licking filthily. Connor could feel every fibre of him; the tiny microbes of data coelaxing to make everything that Nine was, everything that he was - data and science working together to create magic on his skin. Connor moaned, louder now; their bodies had grown closer and Nine had carefully slotted one of his legs in between Connor's, parting his thighs, although Connor couldn't recall when. Chasing the feeling of release he desperately needed, he began grinding against Nines' thigh, and the other android responded by moving an arm to curve around Connor's waist, pulling him in closer. His lips moved along his jaw now, and Connor lifted his chin to grant him further access as he nipped and sucked along the delicate skin there, leaving a trail of glowing white patches in his wake. Connor didn't say a word, just writhed and moaned under his electric touch. 

Finally, lips met his in a searing, possessive kiss, both of Nine's hands moving up to cup Connor's face and pull him in. Connor was immediately overwhelmed with data as his tongue explored Nine's mouth, until suddenly, he felt compelled to stop, withdrawing sharply. Nine looked down at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern. 

"Wait, this is wrong...you, and Gavin-" 

"-have somewhat of an _unique_ arrangement," Nine interjected, running a soothing hand along Connor's arm. "He has no objection to sharing me with others, if that's what you're asking." 

"Hmm," Connor said in lieu of an acknowledgement, stepping back from Nine to move closer to the window again, folding his arms across his chest as he looked out across the glittering city. He worried he'd sullied the mood with his needless worries, Connor had hardly been prepared for this turn of events (although perhaps he should have figured out the other android's intentions sooner), but of course Nine would never cross any lines to cause unhappiness in someone he cared about. He was glad he'd clarified, but now he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do as he felt the magic of the moment trickling away. 

Nine stepped closer, until he stood directly behind Connor. He wrapped one arm around Connor's middle, the other snaking up to wrap a palm around Connor's neck, firm, but not unkindly so. 

"I was rather hoping I could continue taking you apart," he whispered against Connor's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. His breath was hot against his ear as he breathed down his neck, body still against his own, but Connor could feel a tell-tale weight shifting from behind him. 

"And how did you imagine doing that?" Connor asked, breathy and relieved all at once, as Nine chuckled somewhat under his breath before answering. 

"Right here, in fact," he soothed, drawing Connor's chin up to gaze at their reflections in the window. Connor could see Nine, wrapped around his body possessively, eyes cool and focused but undoubtedly sensual, his LED settled on a cool blue. Connor took a moment to take in his own form in the reflection, cocooned in by the other android, his own LED flickering between yellow and blue. Nine fingers on his jaw held him firm, imploring him to remain as he was as his other hand trailed down from his chest to his abdomen, then down further still until it stopped just in front of his belt. 

"I can picture it, _just_ like this," he continued, "taking you apart, piece by piece, slowly. Unravelling you for all of Detroit to see." Connor whimpered from beneath him as Nine slipped a hand under his belt and into his pants. "I can see it so clearly, how pretty you'll look like this, coming apart for me." He paused for a moment, his hand stilling. "Would you like to see?" Connor nodded, and both of Nine's hands started moving again - the one on his jaw reached down as Connor's hand moved to accommodate him, his fingers curling lightly around his wrist while the other began stroking him slowly. Connor moaned loudly just as his vision blurred and Nine's consciousness connected with his. 

As Nine had insisted, the preconstruction showed a scene very much like the one they were already in - they were both stood in front of the reflection, and Nine was still behind him. Connor spotted a pile of their hastily discarded clothes on the floor to the right, and watched as the Nine in the preconstruction hovered behind him, slowly rolling his hips against Connor as he moaned, legs spread wide and his hands up against the window, some light fogging on the windowpane where his breath was heavy. Nine had his hands on either side of his hips, speckles of white chassis visible where the pads of his fingers were digging in. Nine's breath was ragged, his expression locked in concentration and lust as he began rocking his hips faster, and faster, as Connor moaned deliriously in front of him, his body shaking and his dick hard and leaking as it bobbed with the motion of Nine's laboured thrusts. 

For a moment, Connor felt himself overcome with a wave of embarrassment and shame - he was fully exposed, on display for anyone to see, not a shred of privacy for him to hide himself behind. But then a wave of pleasure hit him and the embarrassment seemed to ripple away. The Nine in the preconstruction gently lifted Connor's chin upwards, beckoning him to take in their reflections once again in the windowpane. 

_"You look beautiful like this,"_ he heard Nine murmur through their connection, _"I wish everyone could see you like this, as I do."_

Nine pulled away suddenly and Connor gasped, just as his partner moved with lightning speed, twirling his body around and pushing him up against the glass, Connor's skin squelching against it as Nine hoisted him up, wrapping Connor's legs around him as he re-entered him fully. Connor wrapped his arms around his neck as he gasped and sighed, chanting Nine's name over and over as he thrust into him, much harder and faster now, clearly readying himself for release. Connor could see as his own hands dug into Nine's back as his muscles contracted, the contact leaving rippling patches of white in their wake. 

Finally, blissfully, Nine thrust up into him one final time before groaning and stilling with one final shudder, shortly followed by a long, shaky moan from Connor. 

With that, the preconstruction ended, and Connor opened his eyes to the feeling of Nine's hand no longer stroking him, but his own release evident from the wetness he could feel in his trousers. 

"I'm sorry," Connor cringed, "That was.... _unexpectedly intense_." 

"Perhaps we can recreate it another time," Nine concluded, satisfaction evident in his voice as he released himself from Connor's trousers, giving his hip a light squeeze before stepping away from him to give the other android his space. For all of his composure, it seemed as though Nine had been similarly affected, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. 

Connor turned to face the other android, moving his hands up to his shirt and beginning to undo the buttons. "How about we recreate it right now?" Connor purred, shaking his now open shirt from his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. 

Nine smirked, stepped forward, and began to loosen his tie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is not a ship I actually have any interest in, nor did I ever plan on writing, but sometimes you dream a fic and wake up like, well, idk, maybe other people will like it, so I guess I'll just write it. Does this happen to anyone else or am I the only person on here who gets half of their writing ideas from odd dreams? 
> 
> Anyway, this is also wildly out of character because I don't really ever write sex scenes, let alone a fic that is basically just pure smut (with some mild tenderness and anxiety because that's just my brand at this stage). Please enjoy this rare, out of character sexy-times fic from this veering-on-asexual writer. 
> 
> As always, kudos, comments etc are appreciated, and thank you very much for reading this wild foray into unchartered waters for me! :)


End file.
